As rear projection screens of this type, there have conventionally been known those screens composed of a single lenticular lens sheet comprising as a base material a synthetic resin such as polymethyl methacrylate, and an inorganic material such as glass or aluminum hydroxide, or beads of an organic material such as polymethyl methacrylate or polystyrene, incorporated into the base material, and those screens composed of such a lenticular lens sheet and other lens sheets. In the case of these rear projection screens, imaging light is projected on the screens by using a light source such as a CRT.
In addition to CRTs, single-tube light sources such as LCDs, DMDs and ILAs have recent y been used as the light sources for projection. Further, images projected are also becoming very clear and distinct, like those images formed on high-definition televisions or the like.